


Рыжие

by Evilfairy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Если бы мы поженились, — говорит Анна, касаясь сначала ее виска, а потом и мягких волос, — наши дети были бы очень, очень рыжими. Абсолютно рыжими. Ярче подсолнухов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыжие

— Нет, — говорит Чарли. — Нет!  
  
Анна кусает губу и виновато улыбается, неуверенно, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и разглядывая старые туфли Чарли на низком каблуке. Носки все поцарапанные, ободранные, даже краска не помогает, только выделяется сильнее, чем белесые царапины.   
  
— Пожалуйста.  
  
Чарли стонет, яростно сдирает с руки феньку с именем Гермионы, швыряет ее в угол, а потом плюхается с размаху на кровать. На кровать Дина, потому что они сейчас дома у Винчестеров, и это немного смущает. Вообще-то, самого Дина нет, есть только Сэм, но Анна-то пришла к Дину. Вернее, уговорила взять ее с собой, когда Чарли собралась пойти к Сэму, чтобы порубиться с ним в новый шутер. Когда же обнаружилось, что Дина дома нет, Анна попросила Чарли вызвонить его и попросить вернуться домой. Чарли этого делать не хотела.   
  
Если уж совсем честно, то Анна могла пережить отсутствие Дина. Очаровать его она пыталась из одного спортивного интереса, но упрямство не позволяло отступить. К тому же, очевидно, что Чарли что-то недоговаривала.  
  
— Нет, Анна, я не могу, — Чарли смотрит на неё почти с мольбой. — Ты же знаешь, что для тебя я бы и Президенту позвонила, но сейчас я не могу.  
  
Анна опять кусает слегка покрасневшую губу, хлопая ресницами. Взгляд Чарли прикипает к её губам, а на щеках появляется едва заметный румянец. Манипулировать ей довольно легко, если знать слабые места, в этом она похожа на Дина. Анне почти стыдно.   
  
— Но почему?   
  
— Он очень занят, — Чарли достает свою феньку и расправляет её. Желтые нитки, которыми выделено имя Гермионы кажутся золотыми на красном фоне.   
  
Анна разглядывает длинные пальцы Чарли с короткими обкусанными ногтями с ободранным синим лаком, потертое уже больше розоватое, чем золотое кольцо всевластия. Чарли откладывает феньку, проводит этими своими пальцами по ежику рыжих волос. Она на днях подстриглась. Чтобы были видны накладные эльфийские уши, пояснила она тогда. Анна скучает по длинным рыжим волосам Чарли. Она теперь часто смотрит на себя в зеркало и касается  _своих_  рыжих волос   
  
— Чем? У него сегодня нет часов в мастерской, — припоминает Анна, и Чарли чуть краснеет, неловко мается, отводя взгляд в сторону.   
  
— Он с Кастиэлем, — говорит она наконец и смотрит в пол. Анна вновь разглядывает туфли Чарли и неожиданно находит их милыми. Хотя бы потому, что та обычно носит кеды. Чарли выдыхает, как перед прыжком в воду. — Вроде как на свидании.  
  
— О, — глубокомысленно кивает Анна, пытаясь понять, как ее брат умудрился пойти с Дином на свидание, когда она сама так этого и не добилась. Но потом она вспоминает, как Кастиэль с Дином постоянно переглядывались, и понимает, что дело было изначально гиблое. Чарли же, видимо переболев своей изначальной нерешительностью, хихикает.  
  
Анна вздыхает и плюхается на кровать Дина рядом с Чарли, которая пытается повязать феньку на руку. Получается так себе, если честно. Улыбнувшись, Анна тянется к ней и помогает закрепить короткие завязочки. От Чарли пахнет духами самой Анны, потому что своих у нее нет. Зачем тратить деньги на духи, если их можно потратить на меч Бильбо Бэггинса, как там он называется? Логика Чарли. Анне нравится.  
  
Они полулежат, и Анне кажется, что она слышит слишком быстрое сердцебиение Чарли. Та, конечно, никогда бы не созналась в своей такой реакции. В этом она тоже похоже на Дина. Кстати, о нем. Они все еще на его кровати.  
  
— Ты не очень расстроилась, — замечает Чарли, взгляд которой упрямо опускается на грудь Анны, которая немного выбилась из глубокого выреза. Да, она собиралась применять тяжелую артиллерию.  
  
— Это же Дин, я не очень и рассчитывала, — отмахивается Анна. Конечно, она будет демонстративно игнорировать Кастиэля где-то неделю, но исключительно за то, что ничего не рассказал. Чарли смеется и опять проводит пальцами по коротким рыжим волосам. — Если бы мы поженились, — говорит Анна, касаясь сначала ее виска, а потом и мягких волос, — наши дети были бы очень, очень рыжими. Абсолютно рыжими. Ярче подсолнухов.  
  
— Ты посмотрела Доктора! — пораженно восклицает Чарли, на ее губах тут же возникает счастливая восторженная улыбка. Анне нравится. Она кивает и тянется к Чарли, касаясь своими губами ее улыбки. — Тебе нравится Эми? Она рыжая.  
  
Голос у Чарли чуть охрип, и смотрит недоверчиво, настороженно, но восторг так и не ушел из её взгляда.   
  
— Мне нравишься ты, — произносит Анна и улыбается.   
  
На этот раз Чарли сцеловывает её улыбку.

**Author's Note:**

> "Если бы мы поженились, наши дети были бы очень, очень рыжими. Абсолютно рыжими. Ярче подсолнухов".  
> Анна цитирует Эми Понд из сериала "Доктор Кто". Серия "Винсент и Доктор".


End file.
